


breathe

by BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anxious Thoughts, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Witchcraft, calm and good vibes, i tried to make it accurate to real witchcraft but in a fantasy kind of setting, i turned off auto-capitalization for the aesthetic are you proud mama, its mostly just sort of relaxing stuff, kind of, non binary Logan Sanders, non binary character, tell me if I should add any tags, the calmer songs in coraline are playing in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch/pseuds/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch
Summary: virgil comes to a shop for aid with his anxiety, where he meets a rather cute pagan at the desk.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

> i must admit, this was a very lazy write on my part. i also must admit i kinda just wanted to write some soft witchy analogical. i hope you enjoyed! blessed be <3

virgil has had anxiety since as long as far as his mind could go.

he remembers feeling confused over the panicky ache in his chest at four, the sudden inability to draw deeper breaths at five, the feeling of needing to run, do _something_ , in the face of something most consider docile.

he was diagnosed at seven, which seemed an absurdly long time to wait to him.

a few people had reached out to help him, but their attempts did little. 

at twenty three, he’s practically done with it, and tries his best to remember breathing exercises as he steps cautiously into his first shop.

it’s not a particularly huge shop, rather small, actually. the inside is a a smooth wood, though it’s painted to match a dark, starry night sky with a glimmering full moon. there’s a desk on the left side of the room, where a person virgil’s age sits at the counter, flipping almost lazily through a magazine.

around the room is quite pretty. there’s three tables matching the night-day theme. there’s several different types of crystals on a few. others have herbs, and there’s a whole lot of sage. others have candles, others have flowers, others have boxes of tarot cards, others have spell jars and bowls, others have books with stars and pentagrams and hexagrams, others virgil has no idea. a big, fluffy black cat with splattered-paint-like white markings rests lazily on the side of a soft armchair, along with a lean white tabby, who bathed in the sunlight spilling through the velvet purple curtains. there’s a few animal skulls of varying species snuggled in around the room.

unsure, virgil hesitantly strides up to the person at the counter. they’re tall, with lean limbs. their dark hair is pulled back into a tufty bun, though there’s fluff that flops up front. they were glasses painted with stars, and have deep chocolate eyes. they wear a smooth black polo tucked into a knee-length space-themed skirt and black flats. virgil could admire their strong dedication to the night sky aesthetic. a silver pentagram necklace hangs from around their neck.

they glance up as he arrives. “salutations, welcome to my shop, how may i help you?”

virgil wrings his hands out, fiddling with his fingers. he glances around. “do you know any things that help with anxiety?” he asks.

“i have a spell jar casting written down for it. i could photocopy it for you” they nod.

virgil feels a spike of anxiety, quite ironically, that he might have to leave so soon, then he may never get to see the person at the desk again.

inside, he knows he could just keep coming there, but it’s five hours away from his home, and his act was mostly out of desperation.

”i’m, uh, a baby witch. just started about two days ago” he explains. “i don’t have that much stuff, could you help me?”

the person at the desk nods. “of course.”

he could glow with joy as the pretty person stands up, closing the magazine and resting it neatly down on their desk. “this way” they instruct, though it isn’t strict as they lead him over to the tables.

he walks alongside them, partly listening, partly just staring because _god, they’re intelligent_.

”and that’s all that you’ll need” a voice snaps him from his wandering mind.

”huh?” he blurts, eyes shooting wide. when had they returned to the table?

the person at the desk purses their lips a bit, though they make no comment besides pushing their glasses a little bit higher on his nose. “yes. it appears we have your spell jar, a nice size for a possibly closeted witch. we’ve also got lavender, sage, rosemary, and himalayan pink salt. i can photocopy the recipe if you’re unsure.”

”wait!” virgil calls suddenly, cringing internally as he does so. 

“could you, uh, show me how to make it?” he tries to cover.

the person blinks at him. “it’s quite simple, i don’t see how it could be too confusing.”

virgil cringes outwardly. _great, now they think you’re a dumbass!  
_

still, he doesn’t want to leave this soon without a least getting a name and number.

“please? i’ll pay you extra” he prompts.

the person hesitates for a second before they nod. “alright.”

“i’m virgil by the way” he blurts suddenly.

”logan” the person blinks. virgil watches as he carefully tips the ingredients into the jar.

”where do you live?”

logan eyes him suspiciously. “the loft upstairs.”

“oh, you have a loft? cool!”

logan nods. “it’s where i do must of my practices.”

”i guess a good thing about living in a shop like this is that you never do run out of the stuff you need” virgil jokes.

”i don’t often use the products which i sell, i have plenty upstairs.”

virgil nods. “what’re the names of your cats? they’re very pretty.”

”the big black one is regulus, the tabby is denebola.”

”oh! leo names, i see” virgil cracks a small smile.

logan’s head practically shoots up. “you know constellations?” they ask excitedly, finishing the spell and closing the cork onto the jar, though they don’t seem to really notice as they do so, eyes intent on virgil.

”some, yeah. they’re a very calming thing. i like to connect them when i go through insomnia or late night depression spouts.”

logan frowns for a second, but nods. “they are quite nice” he says, rather softly.

”say, could i get your number? that way we could, yknow, keep in touch?” he asks, trying to be smooth.

logan nods, a smile tugging at the edge of their lips. “of course.”

a few sharpie scribbles later and they’re exchanging numbers, and virgil forces himself to contain just squealing outright in glee. then he’d have zero chance with this person, and then he’d probably die alone forever.

yup.

”also, while you’re here,” logan begins, “would you mind if i lent you a few things? seeing as you’re a beginner.”

virgil nods rapidly, practically glowing with excitement.

logan nods, a smile once more tugging at their lips. “so, the first thing you’ll need is sage...”

**Author's Note:**

> i must admit, this was a very lazy write on my part. i also must admit i kinda just wanted to write some soft witchy analogical. i hope you enjoyed! blessed be <3


End file.
